Giniro no kitsune: Silver Fox
by Weissangel24
Summary: Someone is out to skin our favorite Fox-boy. Can the others save him? Or will Hiei arrive too late?
1. prologue

Gin-iro no kitsune  
Silver Fox  
By  
Weissangel24  
02/28/04  
  
Warning: This fic contains violence, mild language, light Ooc and Shounen-  
ai.  
If such things bother you, either don't read  
Or  
Keep your comments to yourself.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. This fic  
was written for the enjoyment of crazed fans such as myself. I'm not getting rich off of this. So please don't sue me. All you would get would  
be unpaid bills anyway.  
Lots and lots of bills. . .  
  
Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.  
  
I am the self-nominated Queen of Sap.  
  
^-^  
  
Timeline: After Yukina was rescued, but before the Dark Tournament.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Prologue  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Emerald eyes stared out from a mask twisted in hopeless agony. He pulled in a strained breath into his pained chest. Gasping, he choked, as the breath seemed to get caught in his throat. His bottom lip quivered as he tried to force words to come out of his mouth.  
  
"What was that?" His captor mocked, "I didn't quite hear you."  
  
He groaned, his eyes sliding shut. 'Why?' His thoughts raced, 'Why are you doing this?'  
  
"Don't you know?" his captor asked as if she had read his mind, pulling him close. He could feel her hot breath on his ear. "You should anyway. . . at least if you are as smart as you claim to be. . ."  
  
He struggled with himself, straining not to lose consciousness. 'Hiei. . .' His soul cried.  
  
"He can't help you now." She sneered, driving a blade deep into his stomach, causing him to scream in shear agony, "It's time for you to die, Kurama." She twisted the weapon and wretched it from the kitsune's flesh. Kurama looked into her cold, silver eyes and saw pure hatred. "See you in Hell, Fox." She snarled, throwing him against the far wall, leaving him to die in a growing puddle of his own blood.  
  
The redhead grimaced as he slid to the icy ground. The pure white snow quickly became tainted with his dark life-essence. "Hiei. . ." He whispered hoarsely, before a numbing darkness graciously captured him, and he lost all senses.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N Short, I know, but it was a good place to stop.  
This is my first YYH fic.  
Please let me know what you think of it.  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


	2. chapter one

Here's the next part. ^-^ Honestly, this has taken a completely different direction then what I first  
intended.  
I hope you enjoy.  
  
A/N: I do own Ni'kk'o. She's mine! All MINE!  
^-^  
Weissangel24  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Chapter one  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Hiei easily dodged the energy attack of the lower class demon he was battling. "You're wasting my time." He sneered, as he made lunch meat out of it with his sword. "Now. . ." He began, turning towards the group of fighters, "Would someone actually like to give me a challenge? Or am I stuck with mere warm ups?"  
  
"You want a challenge, Hiei?" a young, feminine voice asked from the back. Creatures parted to reveal a slender demon hidden by a cloak, "I'll challenge you."  
  
"Don't toy with me. You'll only be killed." The fire demon scoffed, "You don't even have any spirit energy."  
  
"Is it that I don't have spirit energy? Or is it that I have it carefully masked?" The mystery fighter asked.  
  
"Hn." Hiei shrugged, "You're funeral."  
  
"I beg to differ, Hiei." She unbuttoned her cloak and let it fall away, revealing a violet eyed girl with long hair that was bound in a mixed braid of fiery oranges and reds. Loose strands fell in front of her child- like face. She was taller then the fire demon; dressed in a black mid-drift and spandex shorts, that accented her shape appealingly. From her waist, hung a snake like whip and a small knife. She had on black wrist cuffs and matching slippers. "Are you ready?" she asked as many of the onlookers let out screams of fright and fled, leaving a few braver spectators.  
  
"A Phoenix." The Smaller demon glared.  
  
"The name's Ni'kk'o." She smiled sweetly.  
  
"The bounty hunter?" Hiei's glare deepened.  
  
"You've heard of me?"  
  
Hiei began to circle her, his katanna clenched in his hand. "Enough to know that you don't advertise yourself with these street fights. What do you what?"  
  
"I'm looking for Yusuke Urameshi."  
  
"The detective?" Hiei scoffed, "Good luck finding him."  
  
Ni'kk'o smiled, "Who needs luck, when I've got you."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Those are my wages for this fight." The phoenix smirked, "I beat you, and you help me find Urameshi."  
  
"You think I'm going to help you bring him down? The only one who's going to kill him will be me!"  
  
The girl shook her head, "You miss understand. This is not for a bounty. It's. . . personal. I need his help."  
  
"And what do I get when I win?" Hiei demanded.  
  
"I'll tell you where your precious kitsune is."  
  
Hiei grit his teeth, he did not like this opponent. "I know where he is."  
  
"Really?" She blinked coyly at him, "Then it should be of no surprise for me to inform you that he's been badly injured, and is probably dieing."  
  
"YOU LIE!" The fire demon yelled.  
  
"Use your Jagan eye if you don't believe me!" She snapped back, "You'll see that Kurama is not in the Human world! There is no trace of his energy anywhere!"  
  
A faint glow showed throw the white cloth covering Hiei's fake eye embedded on his forehead. For a brief instant, an expression resembling panic crossed the fire demon's face before it turned into anger, "Where. Is. He. ?" He demanded, his energy levels skyrocketing.  
  
"You don't intimidate me, Hiei." She said bluntly. "Do we have an accord?"  
  
"What happens if by some miracle you win? What happens to Kurama then?"  
  
"After you lead me to Yusuke, I will tell you where to find him." Ni'kk'o reasoned, "I'm not your enemy here, Hiei. Your winning will simply mean I'll have to rely on luck to find the Spirit Detective." She smiled and unleashed a fraction of her power, "I ask you. Do we have an accord?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?" Hiei glared.  
  
"Not really."  
  
Hiei leapt back, "Fine!" he sneered, "I accept your terms!" He lunged for the girl who disappeared with a swift displacement of air.  
  
She reappeared behind him, lashing out with a kick and swipe.  
  
Hiei easily dodged, "You'll have to do better than that!" He hissed, raising his sword for a final attack.  
  
She looked up at him, and her eyes flashed with fiery fury. Around her, the air became physically hot, melting the skin from some of the lesser apparitions that observed their battle, as well as the mettle of Hiei's sword.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" He gasped letting go of the sword, and leaping away, just as she swiped out at him. "I'm a fire demon." He reminded the girl, "This isn't going to phase me."  
  
"Perhaps not, Hiei." She agreed expanding her power further, causing the smaller demon to back away. "However, there are flames that not even you would be able to withstand. . . would you care to try?"  
  
They stared at each other for several moments before Ni'kk'o let out a cry and a fiery infernal, "INFERNAL FIRE WALL!"  
  
The wall of fire surrounded the dark demon, caging him, and leaving no options for escape.  
  
And it was closing in.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N: Opinion time! (Actually, I have a scenario thought up and I want to see how I should end  
it!)  
I'm taking a poll, and would liked to be emailed directly with you're  
honest opinions!  
  
In an honest fight, Between Hiei and Kurama  
(No special moves, just as they are)  
Who would win??????  
  
I await your thoughts.  
  
And please email me directly at: weissangel24@yahoo.com re: Hiei/Kurama  
fight poll!  
I'll take answers till the end of the first week in May!  
(May 7th people)  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


	3. chapter two

Hi, I'm still at the rents house, so I'm getting a lot of writing/reading done!  
I love School vacations!  
  
Anyways, read+review please!  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Chapter two  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Hiei screamed as the heat seared his skin.  
  
"I can call it off, Hiei." Ni'kk'o said, "Just surrender."  
  
"Lady, I've never forfeited a fight!" The fire demon snapped, cringing away from the "Infernal Wall" as much as he could.  
  
"Yes. I know." She smiled, "And the only fight you've ever lost was to a human teenager."  
  
"Grrrr. . ." The demon growled.  
  
"We're wasting time, Hiei." The girl reasoned, "For all you know, Kurama could be dead by now." She glared. "Do you really want to risk his life for your pride?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Emerald eyes forced themselves open. Groaning, Kurama tried to focus his blurry vision. His entire body ached. . . and he was still bleeding. 'How much blood have I lost?' He feebly pondered.  
  
"I am impressed. . ." His captor mocked, "Any other Kitsune would have died from the pain alone . . . not to mention the blood loss. . ."  
  
The eyes snapped shut, as a wave of agonizing nausea swept through his broken frame. 'I don't want to be here. . .' He thought miserably, "Hiei. . ."  
  
"You know. . ." She sneered, "He hasn't even realized that you're missing. . ." She reached out, grabbing the red-head by his long hair and wrenching him from the bloody snow, elucidating a scream from the Fox. "How can he save you when he's too busy with his petty street fights?" she hissed into his ear.  
  
"W-Why?" Kurama gasped, "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"What's that cliché?" She pondered, "That's for me to know and you to find out? That is. . . if you live long enough."  
  
Cruel laughter filled his ears as Kurama found himself thrown against the wall, again landing in snow tainted by his blood. "Hiei. . ."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"I haven't got all day, Hiei!" the phoenix snapped agitatedly. "Make up your mind!"  
  
"Fine." He growled, looking away, "I forfeit."  
  
Ni'kk'o sighed, as she relinquished her fiery wall, "Very well, Hiei." She nodded, "Take me to Urameshi, and I shall tell you where your fox is."  
  
"I will kill you if you don't keep your word." The smaller demon warned.  
  
"I'm sure you would try, Hiei." She acknowledged, "But please keep in mind that I am a Phoenix?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Where is Urameshi?"  
  
"Try and keep up." The smaller apparition challenged, before disappearing in a whiff of displaced air.  
  
Ni'kk'o shook her head, and followed with equal speed.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
"Back off, Keiko!" Yusuke grumbled, "I said I wasn't going to school, and that's what I meant!" He smirked as he flipped the back of her skirt, "But don't let me keep you! You need a reason to wear the uniform. . . right?"  
  
"YUSUKE! You Jerk!" the brunette shrieked, as she spun around to slap the teenage boy.  
  
"Detective." A cold voice addressed seconds before a dark clad demon landed in front of the humans.  
  
"Hiei. . .?" The boy blinked surprised.  
  
"AH!" Keiko screamed, "HE JUST FELL OUT OF THE SKY! But he's not hurt at all!"  
  
"You couldn't wait 2 more minutes?" The boy glared at his shorter partner, before turning to his girlfriend and pushing her in the direction of school, "Oh, Common, Keiko! You're going to be late for class. . ."  
  
"Class. . . right. . ." she nodded, turning and leaving.  
  
"Great. . .now Boton is going to have to erase her memory again!" Yusuke complained, "That's TWICE now THANKS to YOU, Hiei!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You know, Hiei, It's not a good strategy to try and loose me when I'm the only one who has the information you want." Ni'kk'o complained as she landed neatly beside the disgruntled demon.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yusuke demanded, eyeing the newcomer up and down.  
  
"Ni'kk'o." The phoenix introduced herself with a slight bow. "I need your help, Spirit Detective. . ."  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
A/N: Opinion time! (Actually, I have a scenario thought up and I want to see how I should end  
it!)  
I'm taking a poll, and would liked to be emailed directly with you're  
honest opinions!  
  
In an honest fight, Between Hiei and Kurama  
(No special moves, just as they are)  
Who would win??????  
  
I await your thoughts.  
  
And please email me directly at: weissangel24@yahoo.com re: Hiei/Kurama  
fight poll!  
I'll take answers till the end of the first week in May!  
(May 7th people)  
  
^-^  
Weissangel24 


End file.
